The River That Flows Red
This is the sequel to Blood Fate :) I ran out of room on the Blood Fate and it won't keep my writing so here is the sequel. Leader: Witheredstar An amber colored, scarred and Amber eyed Tom. A jolly cat, he us on his 3rd life, Apprentice: Daypaw Deputy: Driftbriar A silver and white pawed tom. An ambitious Tom who did wait his turn to be deputy. Unlike tigerstar. Father of Daypaw and Flightpaw Medicine cat: Daywing An orange tortoiseshell and blue eyed Tom, a strict Tom who was born the 3 days before the war ended. Apprentice: Hailpaw Warriors: Silverocean Silver she cat. Wants to support Flightpaw. Weaseltail Dark brown red tom Robindust Redish and scarred tabby She-cat. Also strict because of the war, but she has a heart inside. Apprentice: Flightpaw Shadowvine Black green eyed Tom. A new warrior, but a nice one. Apprentice: Briarpaw WhiteStrike Snowy white She-cat Swiftswirl Silver and gray tabby Tom Apprentice: Smallpaw Mudsong Brown tabby tom (loves playing in the mud) Apprentice: Swallowpaw Apprentices: Hailpaw White and gray patched She-cat Flightpaw Brown and white She-cat who is bullied by Smallpaw and Grumpypaw. Daypaw Sister of Flightpaw. Over protective and worried about her. He is a brown Tom. Smallpaw A gray tom. That bullies Flightpaw Grumpypaw Also a gray tom that bullies Flightpaw Swallowpaw Black calico She-cat Queens: Crowlight A black and white She-cat (scarred ) expecting kits. Apprentice: Grumpypaw Elders: Goldenthroat Golden calico She-cat Pinespots Redish brown patched silver Tom Molespirit Amber Brown blind tom Starclan: . Jayfeather Blind blue eyed silver Tom, past medicine cat of thunderclan Leafpool Brown with green eyes She-cat, past warrior and medicine cat Recap/blurb: (what I couldn't fit into the last chapter.. sadly..) The clan was silent. I sighed. Frustration filled my veins... Realization had hit me... They didn't believe us... the clan bursted out laughing... how crazy this sounded. I walked slowly to the medicine cat den. Prologue I was the one of the only ones that didn't laugh.. "Weaseltail!" I hissed. "What?" My mate Weaseltail whispered back. "Let's go hunting!" I whispered. "Ok," Weaseltail responded. We got up quietly and crept out to the forest. "Weaseltail, did you believe those apprentices?" I whispered to him. "No, why?" He asked confused. "I do," I responded. "Silverocean," he responded. I hated when he did. "What?" I hissed. "That was a load of crowfood I tell you," he said. "Well, I saw them do it," I responded. "What?" "They weren't allowed out of the camp alone with a warrior so I followed them," I responded. "Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked. "I wasn't going to humiliate myself in front of everyone," I hissed. "We need to tell Witheredstar right away! He needs to ban Smalltree and Grumpypelt!" He responded. Chapter 1: Don't lie to me He didn't mean to be so consistent on helping her. She would just yell at him. "Daypaw, What's wrong?" Asked the beautiful Briarpaw. "Um nothing everything is fine," I replied. "Dont lie to me," she said.